Fight for Love
by The Great Saiyan Man
Summary: Im new plz read and reply its a t/p if you like em cool if not not cool but read anywayz ;)
1. Fight For Love

  
This was written by the Great Saiyan Man, but he has currenly have problems, so i am doing it for him email him at neoshoyru@hotmail.com to tell him what u think  
  
  
(i got some of this stuff off of ppl like the saiyan mark where ur bonded together thnx to Karla_in_Flares)This is my first fic so go easy on me  
  
Best Friends Fight  
  
  
It was a widely known fact that Goten and Bra were going out. Everyone knew this. What They didn't know was that Trunks and Pan were going out. They have been going out for about 2 months now. Gohan and Videl were out that night so Pan told Goten that she was going to go train. Well, what really happened is that she and Trunks were in the park on a bench. "When are we going to tell people about us, Trunks?" asked Pan. "I don't think they are ready yet. Exspecially Goten, he is really protective over you. He would probably kick my ass if he ever figured out we were going out." "Good point," she said laying her head on his shoulder. At this time, Pan was 18, Truks was 20. Trunks was sitting there with Pan's head on his shoulder when he decided to run for a minute. "Whats wrong?" asked Pan. "Goten." he mouthed back. "Pan, I thought you were training," Goten said. "I was, but then I got tired and decided to come here, is that a problem Uncle?" she said, mouthing off, as if nothing was going on. "Ummm... no. Listen, have you seen Trunks, he's not at home. Bra said some strange thing of you two going out." "What made her think that?" asked Pan, thinking at the same time how she figured out. "Don't know, 'cos truthfully, I trust Trunks not to go out with my niece, who, by the way, is two years younger." "Well, if we were, would you think we would keep it a secret?" "No. But if he ever hits on you, tell me, I will kick his ass three ways from Sunday." "Yea, whatever, c ya Uncle." "Bye, and if you see Trunks, tell him I'm looking for him." "Oh, Uncle Goten, even if we were going out it wouldn't be you place to kick his ass, it would be daddys." After Goten left, Trunks came out. "Thanks a lot, at least I stand a chance against Goten, Gohan would just kick my ass." Just then, they burst into laughter. "That was close," Pan said as they inched forward. "Very," Trunks agreed. They started to kiss. Just then, Goten came back, to tell Pan that her dad was home, so she needed to come home. He saw them kissing. He raised his ki instantly. "Uncle Goten, calm down." "Get out of the way Pan." Goten said. "No,"she said defiantly. "I won't." "Pan, please get out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt." Trunks said. With this, Pan kissed him and ran off. This only infuriated Goten more. They both went SSJ. Goten was throwing blows faster than ever. Trunks was getting pummeled when Pan stepped in. "Quit it Goten." Goten still kept hitting him. When Goten was drawing back for another swing, Pan teleported in the way taking the blow, falling to the ground. Goten went flying full speed to catch her. Trunks went to, but not nearly as fast. He was staggering in the air and fell to the ground. He left a Trunks mark on the ground. Goten walked over and picked up his former buddy. As for Pan, he was leaving her for Gohan. He felt sorry though, and he had nothing but horror in his eyes as Pan fell. She also hit the ground hard, but not knocked out.When she saw Trunks unconsious, she was struggling to get to him, but Goten wouldn't let her, so he went and picked him up.  
  
Back at Pans house Pan was getting the yelling of her life. As for Trunks, Gohan had to keep Goten from beating him more. "He's not worth it." He would say. Everytime he said this, Pan would tell him that he was wrong, that he was more of a man then Gohan or Goten. this only made Gohan madder. "He's four years older then you, what don't you understand?" "I love him, what don't you understand." "You don't know what love is, you're only 16. Besides, even if you did love him, what makes you think he loves you?" "I just know. Ok?" "No, tell me." "Trunks spoke up for the first time,"Because, if I didn't, why would I have fought my best friend for her." "A trick." "Daddy, why can't you see that we love each other?" "Because, Pan, you're to young to know what love is." "No dad, you think I am." "How can a 16 year old know what love is?" "Did, I'm not 16, I'm 18." "No your not. Videl, how old is she?" "18." "I thought you were 16, hmmm... anywayz, you're not going out with him." "You can't do that, I'm 18." "Your right, I can't, but I can make it so you are never welcome in this house again." "FINE," she yelled crying, running out of the house. Gohan glared at Trunks. Trunks goes running out of the house, when he cought up to Pan, he said,"Go back, we can wait." "No, he will never acsept you. This will never end. Let's go." With this, they kissed. Thats when Gohan came out. He started to power up. "No Daddy," said Pan as she jumped if front of Trunks. "Pan, dear, get out of the way." "No daddy, I won't not this time. Not after seeing what Goten did to him, and it's quite obvious you're stronger then Goten." "HE'S YOUR UNCLE, TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT." "Why should I, does he give a damn what I think. He just goes and beats him up. For that matter, either do you. None of you give a damn what I think, the only one who listens to me is Trunks." "And besides,"said Trunks, "Goten is going out with my sister. I Know you know, but do you see me trying to fight him. No, do you know why, because I respect their love for each other. Why can't you people do the same? If I didn't love her, why would I be putting up with this, I could leave right now if I didn't." "First, I have no proof of that either, and if you love her, prove it to me." "Fine, I will!" Pan said. "She uncovered her neck, and showed him a black spot." "Is that..." "A hickie, no Dad. You know what it is." "The Saiyan Mark for true love, the darker the more love." "Exactly, go get a light." He came back with a flash light, and saw it was deep black. "Ok, you have my approval, but if you hurt her in anyway..." he said leaving it at that. With that they kissed, and they didn't stop till Trunks said something. "What?" asked Pan. Trunks got down on one knee, "Will you marry me," he asked, going very red. She was so happy, she put her mark on Trunks, which was as dark as hers. Then they kissed some more. "Trunks, I have a question." "Yes Pan?" "How did Bra know we were going out?" "Oh, I... umm... I... accidently told her. She said she wouldn't tell anyone after. Why?" "Because she told Goten." "Oh, she is so going to get it." "Thats probably how Goten knew you were there. Remember how he yelled something like 'which is two years younger.' And thats why he asked me if I knew where you were. Oh well, it's okay now." "Yes it is." Then they started to kiss.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Death of and for a True Love

  
  
The Death of and for a True Love  
  
  
It's been nearly five years. In that time Pan and Trunks had two kids, a girl and a boy. Trunks was always thinking how could there be a better life, and everytime he did, the answer was there can't. Pan would get up in the morning, cook breakfast, give it to Trunks, make the kids breakfast and then eat herself. But in this time, some stuff haven't changed. Goten still hates Trunks. Gohan excepts Trunks as Pan's husband, but still hates him. Pan would always ask why, but he never answered. He would always change the subject. So Pan would go to her mom, which Videl supplied an answer that made sence. Gohan didn't want Pan to grow up. He wanted her to stay as a baby. Well anyways, Pan and Trunks were out for a morning walk, holding hands, when a huge ki blast came from nowhere and hit Trunks. She looked up and saw Goten. "Damn you Goten!!" "Thats uncle to you Pan" "You're no Uncle of mine. If you were you would be happy for me." "Goten," said Trunks as he got up," I can see you've been losing your touch. Look at that, barley a smolded shoulder." Just like that, Goten went flying away. Trunks gave his wife a kiss and they started walking again. Then they senced a huge ki. They also saw where it was coming from. "Mike, Julie, here comes Great Grandpa." "YAY!!! MOMMY, DADDY, CAN WE STAY WITH HIM?" "Let me check. Hey, Goku, come here." "What is it." "The kids wanna stay with you for the day." "Sure, that would be great." They started walking off and they got about a mile away when Pan senced a huge power. So did Trunks. They went flying torwads it when they saw the whole Z-Team. They asked Goku where the kids were. "He has them." Pan and Trunks went full, Pan was SSJ, Trunks was SS2. Pan finished her fighter really quick. She went to the leader. They all felt her power rising imensly. "What makes you think that you can take MY kids?" "Me." "And who is me." "Darunia of the Zora race. We are almost extinct. We are gonna use your brat kids to repopulate." This is when Pan got mad. "In you fucking dreams asshole!" she yelled going SSJ2. Everyone was watching this. They got into a mean hand to hand combat. They both just ended up going 50 yards apart. He charged up a killing blast and threw it. Trunks saw this and jumped in the way. He was killed almost instintaniously, but not before he said to get the kids out of there. Pan got more pist than ever. She then charged up to SSJ3. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled. "MAAAASSSSEEEEEEENNNNNKKKKKKOOOOOOO" she yelled firing the attack that was tought to her by her father. This nearly killed him. She was about to fire the final attack when Gohan stopped her. "Don't sink to his level." he said with great sorrow in his voice. She noticed she was crying very hard. She saw Goten, kneeling by him, crying. She walked over to him, "It's ok Uncle, he died a hero." "I know, but its that ever since that night, I've been such a jerk. What will Bra think." Goten and Bra were married, and they rarley ever broke apart. "Why couldn't I see it before, he loved you. He wasn't trying to hurt you." "No, but we will get him back." "How?" "The dragonballs." "Okay, but you relax Pan, we'll... look." The mark on Pan's neck was so dark it couldn't have been any blacker. "The same is on Trunks neck, same color everything, but only with a red dot." "Yea, that means how he died. Red means he did it for a true love, green is illness, blue is murdered, and white is age. It's there without the mark, but no one really ever looks." Vegeata explained. "Anyways Pan, you go home and relax, we will find the dragon balls." Pan did as she told. She had the kids back, but she gave them to Chi-Chi to look after, so they wouldn't see her crying. "OH KAMI, WHY, WHY DIDN'T I DIE?" she would yell to no one. That was when she went after Darunia. 


	3. The Return of Trunks

  
NO I DONT OWN DBZ SO FUCK OFF AND DONT SEW ME ^_^ AND IF YOU TRY _ YOU WILL DYE IN MY NEXT STORY SO DONT FLAME ME OR U DIE MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Pan was SS3 tracking Darunia. She felt another presence with him, not a ki, but a lady, normal. Pan was wondering why. Then it hit her full force. SHE WAS BEING RAPED. He said that they were going to repopulate, so Pan kicked it in to full gear. She saw the castle of which Darunia was hiding. She powers all the way down so it will be easier to sneak around. She saw the woman, beat up and bruised. She, for some reason, looked familiar. She walks up only to see it was a trap. She quickly powered up to full, but she was outnumbered, and there was no way she was gonna win. So she put all her power into one blast. It killed all of Darunia's goonies. But she was down to regular normal Pan. Not Super Saiyan or anything. Darunia saw this and thought what a perfect oppertunity. He would get some saiyan blood too. Pan was struggling to stay consious, but blacked out. She woke up to find her clothes off and chained to a bed. "Pan, is that your name, that was great, we should do it again sometime." "YOU ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU." She tried breaking out but was still weak. She saw bruises and cuts all around her. She struggled but just couldn't break out. "Save that energy, you will be needing it later. " "YOU FUCKER, GO TO HELL." He walks up to Pan, and back hands her. "SHUT UP WHORE, YOUR MINE NOW." That was when she got really pist. She powered up through SSJ, SSJ2, got to SSJ3, but was struggling more. She finally got SSJ4. In no mood to fight, feeling stupid for going after him, flew away with full speed. "I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEXT MEETING!!" She flew all the way home dropping to SSJ so she could still have enough speed to get away. When she got home, the first thing she did was call Goten. "How many Dragon Balls have you found?" "We found 3 today, but we know where 2 more are, Gohan is getting them." "Where at?" Ohhh... about 100 miles east." "Okay. Good night." "Good night Pan." "Goten, I mean Uncle Goten, I'm sorry about the way I treated you over the last few years." "It's ok, I had it coming. Good night Pan." "Good night." She didn't tell him she went SSJ4, because he would have just asked how, and she would have to tell the full story. 2 days later, Pan was still filling stupid, but another thing crossed her mind, she was also feeling dirty. Goten called Pan,"Ummm... Pan, would you look out your window." She did, seeing the whole Z-Gang, but it was who was in front that really suprised her. She goes running out the door and hugs Trunks. "Trunks," she whispered in his ear," I really really need to talk to you." "Ok." When they go in, they started to talk, "What is it honey," asked Trunks. "Well, 2 days ago, I went to Darunia looking to kill him, well I went SSJ4." "Honey, thats great, but how." She burts into tears. "Trunks, I was raped." 


	4. Trunks Revenge

Trunks Revenge  
  
  
"What??!! Who." "Darunia." Trunks was furious. Trunks started to leave. "Where are you going?" "To find him." "I'm coming too." "No, you're staying here." "You can't handle him all by yourself, I'm much stronger. I'm going wheather you like it or not." Trunks, seeing no way in winning, "Ok." When Pan and Trunks got to Darunia's, gaurds surrounded them. "You ready?" "Yeah." They both powered up to full. Trunks SSJ2, Pan SSJ4. However, Pan couldn't finish powering up in time and was knocked out. That pist Trunks off, almost going into SSJ3. All of a sudden all the gaurds attacked. Trunks was moving super speed. Block here. Kick here. Punch here. Block, punch kick block, block trip, flip. When they were all down, he went to Pan. She was knocked cold. "Oh, you must be the husband. Did she tell you she is now my bitch?" Darunia asked. That did it. The whole building was shaking. Trunks hair went long, short, long, long, long. His eyes went green, blue, green, green, green. His mucles went, big, small(compared to SSJ3), big, big, big. "Now what did she tell me?" "That she's my bitch. If you think I'm scared of you Saiyans, you're wrong." "Oh, I'm no Saiyan, well at least not a regular, right now I'm a Super Saiyan form 3." "Ohhhhh. I'm really scared now." Trunks went head on. Staying on defence, never getting the oppurtinity to go offensive. Trunks was knocked to the ground, only to get back up. "See why I'm not scared, one of your Saiyans strongest forms, and I'm still whooping your ass." "Oh no no no, this is not one of our strongest forms. See my wife over there, that is Super Saiyan 4. See that tail, if I were you I wouldn't let her see the full moon. Golden Oozaru buddy. 20x her stregnth. Plus we Saiyans can do something called fusing. 2 peoples powers in 1." "Oh yea, well I would like to see that fusing in work." "Are you sure?" "Yea, lets see if your best can beat me." "Ok." "Pan, hunny, wake up. Pan, I need you to wake up." Pan woke up a few minutes later. "Whats up Trunks?" "We need to fuse, now." "Wha.. why?" she said still a little groggy. "Just do it ok?" "Yea ok. But you remember what happened last time right?" "Yea but it's a chance we got to take."  
(a/n what did happen last time what will happen this time. Just read the next chapter to find out)  
  



	5. Tran

Disclaimer:  
Roses are read   
Violets are blue  
If me own  
you couldnt sew  
but me no own  
So i did this disclaimer  
So dont be a flamer  
How ya like it, after this, I might be done. After the whole story is done, and u like digi mon, u might want to read it. pretty soon i might do a crossover of the 2 ^_^  
  
Tran  
~Flashback~  
"Pan, he's too strong, let's fuse." They did the fusion dance only, Pan stepped a bit far out. 1/2 an inch to be exact. They turned into a human fighter, who was pure evil. His name was Prunks.  
He tried to destroy all good. He almost suceeded, untill he came to Goku, but before this he killed Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta.  
~End Flashback~  
They started the fusion dance.  
~Flashback~  
"Come on Pan, lets go, I know its your first time, but u can do it."  
~End Flashback~  
Pan's thoughts kept wandering to 3 yrs. before. Sure, she has practiced a lot with fusing, but she was scared. As Prunks, they still had conciousness, they just couldn't control the body. Pan was horrified when she saw Gohan fighting.  
~Flashback~  
Gohan just landed. He started powering up. They got in a deadly battle. He threw a Masenko, only to be knocked away. Then Prunks started beating the shit out of him. Pan used all her might to stop him, she finally did, but only for seconds. She stopped a punch in mid-throw. "Daddy, run!" she practicly cried. As Gohan took off, Prunks took over again. "Final Flash!!" he yelled, knocking Gohan out of the air. "Ha ha ha ha, time for you to die." he laughed. He picked Gohan up and punched him throug the stomach. He fell lifeless. That was when Goku beat him. Pan knew her father was dead, but went to him anyways. "Daddy, wake up." She then cried.  
~end flashback~  
They finished the fusion dance. There power imensley rose. "So, this is the fusion eh? What's your name." "I have a name, but you could call me your end." "Really..." "Tran." "Really Tran, we will just have to see about that. They got an a deadly battle. Punch, block, kick, flip, throw, beam. This was happening all over the place. When it stopped, Tran had a bloody lip. Darunia had a broken nose, bloody nose, bloody lip, and an arm missing. "Wha... wha... what are you?" "As Trunks told you before, we are a fusion. And I feel sorry for you, because were not even SSJ yet. So I suggest you go to whatever planet you came from." "Ok, you win." "Good." When Darunia entered the spaceship, "Power the cannon. We are blowing up this rock." "Yes, sir." They fired the cannon and Tran saw the power up. When he saw it coming, he powered up to SSJ3. He jumped in front of the blast. The blast unfused them, leaving a them lying on the ground. When they saw each other ok, they left. But what they didn't know was this. The blast wasn't to kill it was to bring out the evil. As they left, the didn't notice Prunks walk in the opposite direction.  
sorry it was so short. Got to get ready for high school _ bye and i will tell when part one of The Prunks saga begins.  



End file.
